


Yang's Birthday

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Yang's Birthday

“I wonder if that girl is awake yet…” Summer said to herself, sneaking into her daughter’s room on her eighteenth birthday with a smile on her face. The two of them were alone for the day, Ruby and Taiyang having left to get the blonde a special gift of newly redesigned gauntlets. “It’s her birthday, so I should let her sleep in, but it’s already almost noon.” As the mother mumbled to herself, she failed to realize that her talking was waking the blonde, slowly but enough to bring her to attention.   
  
“Mom….?” The girl squeaked out, yawning to herself and smiling as she realized that it was indeed her birthday today. “What are you doing in my room? Where’s Ruby and Dad? Shouldn’t they be here as well?” Sitting up in her bed, the brawler yawned once again, stretching her arm in the air and not noticing as her blanket exposed her large breasts to the older woman.   
  
“Yang Xiao Long! Cover yourself!” Summer screamed, admittedly growing a bit aroused by her own daughter’s body to the point she was already starting to pitch a tent in her pants from the sight of those full, yet perky breasts. “Right now! It’s just us for the day since they went out get your gift. They’ll be back some time tomorrow. So… I figured we could have a Mommy/Daughter day!~” She cheered as she covered her eyes, turning herself away from her daughter to avoid letting her secret loose and showing that she was getting aroused by Yang.   
  
“Oh shit! Sorry!” The blonde quickly grabbed the blanket and covered her breasts, giggling as she watched her mother turn to face away from her. “Awe. You’ve seen them before, Mom. Don’t tell me you like them that much.~” Hopping out of bed, the blonde rushed over to her dresser and put on a white bra to match her mother’s usual attire. Luckily, she was already wearing panties to sleep. “I’d love a Mother/Daughter Day. What should we do first?” She paused for a moment, noticing the older woman not turn around to face her. “I’ve got a bra on.”   
  
Hearing the confirmation from her the girl, the huntress nodded and turned around to face her, lowering her hands to her crotch to cover her member and seem polite while doing it. “Well…. Since it’s your birthday, I figured I could… Just do what you want. Say...you tell me to make you breakfast, I’ll make you breakfast. You feel affectionate and wanna cuddle, like you almost always do? We cuddle!~” The older woman blushed a bit, anticipating what the blonde was about to say. “And… I think I still have that maid costume your father bought me for Halloween when we last took Ruby trick or treating.”   
  
“Wear it!” Yang quickly demanded, smiling to herself as she walked out of her bedroom and placed a kiss on her mother’s cheek. “I’ll be in the living room. I’d like some eggs for breakfast with…. A root beer.” With that, she quickly headed downstairs, not caring that she was only if she was only wearing a mismatched selection of a white bra and yellow panties with her black insignia on them.   
  
Sighing to herself as she watched Yang make her way downstairs, she immediately knew she was going to regret mentioning the maid outfit. But she had made a promise that she didn’t plan to back out on, it was Yang’s birthday after all. Making her way into her bedroom, she rummaged through her walk-in closet and smiled when she saw the outfit, quickly stripping and replacing her old outfit with the maid costume. She didn’t realize just how relieving the outfit was since she had last put it on. “Well, I guess I did tell her I was going to wear it for her. Let’s just hope she doesn’t mind…” As the older woman stood in the mirror, she couldn’t help but admire her own body. She looked so much younger in this outfit than she thought she looked a few hours ago before she had woken Yang up for her birthday. That’s when she heard the blonde yell from downstairs, asking if she was okay. “Yes, dear! Just making sure the outfit looks good before I come down!” One last quick look in the mirror, and Summer smiled as she realized that her cock was just barely exposed due to how short the skirt was, and how the outfit really clung to her curves. “It’s a good thing I shaved last night…”

 

Downstairs, Yang sat on the couch, scrolling through movies to find something that her mother and her could watch together as they ate breakfast. “Dammit! There’s nothing good on right now!”   
  
“What’s wrong, sweetie?” The familiar voice asked as she rushed down the steps, hands on her skirt to cover her cock. “I’m about to make your breakfast. Sorry for the wait.~” The mother stood at the bottom of the steps, happy to let her blonde daughter get a good look at her while making sure to cover her secret from her. “I hope you like the outfit…” A small blush rose to her cheeks as she noticed Yang’s eyes taking in every inch of her body, visible or not.   
  
“Like it? Mom. I love it! You look so beautiful and sexy in it! No wonder Dad bought it for you and I heard screaming that Halloween night when you three got back home.” A soft giggle left her lips as she noticed the blush on Summer’s cheeks grow even darker and a soft smile came to the woman’s lips as well. “Maybe I should fuck you after breakfast and see if I could make you scream the same way Dad does.~” Her giggle turned into a full on laugh very quickly after saying that, trying to make sure it passed off as a joke like she had meant it.   
  
“Well… If you’d be fine with an older woman like me, sure! It’s your birthday, sweetie. So whatever you would like to do! But, only after you eat breakfast.” The silver eyed woman turned and rushed into the kitchen in order to hide her excitement from the proposal, and of course to make breakfast for her daughter. “Eggs and root beer, right, dear? Coming right up!” As she started making the girl’s breakfast, she could tell something was off since both the blonde and the tv in the other room were silent, but she chose to ignore it for now, continuing the conversation on her own. “So... Sweetheart, you should know that I have… a bit of a secret. And you’ll need to keep it today as well. It’s nothing bad! I’m still the mother you know and love, but it’s something that took your father a bit of time to get past when he found out back in school.”

 

“Oh… What’s that, Mom? I mean, you say it’s not bad, but if it took a laid back man like Dad time to get past it… Well, it’s gonna be something big, right?” As she asked the question, Yang got off the couch and headed to the kitchen, willing to grab her own root beer from the fridge and not bother her mother with it since she was being kind enough to make her breakfast. “Also, I was joking about the sex… You’re my mother. You’re amazing and… well, perfect, but wouldn’t it be weird?” When the blonde turned around, all she could see was her gorgeous mother with her hands on her hips, cock and breasts out and just standing there with a bit of a worried look on her face. “You…. You have a cock…. W-Why….?”   
  
“I was born with it, dear… Never cared enough to get rid of it, and it obviously doesn’t keep my pussy from working either since I got to have you two beautiful children…. What took your father so long to get past it was he just couldn’t accept being with someone who….had a bigger dick than him…” Summer went to open her mouth again to try and explain what she meant, but quickly found herself silenced by her daughter’s lips capturing her own. After her moment of shock had passed, the silver eyed woman pushed her daughter away. “I thought you said sex with me would be weird!~”   
  
“Well, that was before I knew you had a dick, Mom! I’ve… I’ve never gotten to be with a guy before and I’ve always wanted to. But… No one I’ve met really piques my interest. So, since you have one, I can have you be my first time and know what it’s like!~” Yang smiled to herself as she wrapped her arms around her mother’s waist, pulling her close and moaning quietly as she felt the hot member stiffen against her thigh. “And you feel so big.~” Her smile only grew as she noticed the blush on her mother’s cheeks, knowing she was getting aroused as well. “Come on, let’s get to the couch. Just sit back and tell me what to do.”

 

Following her daughter to the couch, the older woman giggled as the blonde pushed her into the seat. “Okay, okay, fine. I’d rather just skip to the sex if you don’t mind. So… You’re going to ride me.” Summer smiled as she watched the younger girl blush a bit. “Undress and sit in my lap. From there, I’ll guide you.~” She watched as Yang stood in place, slowly undressing and giving a short striptease for her mother. “Atta girl. I’m not surprised you make boys heads spin with a body like this.~”   
  
After her strip tease was finished and she was fully naked, Yang nodded and crawled into her mother’s lap. “I can’t help it. I’ve gotten plenty of your genes, after all.~” With a cute giggle leaving her lips and her arms wrapping around Summer’s neck, the blonde looked into her the older woman’s eyes and gently ground herself against the woman’s cock, coating it in her own arousal. “So, where do we go from here?”   
  
As she placed her hands on Yang’s hips, Summer jerked her daughter’s body to her own, smiling as the blonde’s full breasts hung in her face. “You’re going to let me know if this hurts.” Before even waiting for an answer from the younger, she quickly thrust upward and filled her daughter’s cunt with her member, eliciting a loud scream of pleasure mixed with pain from the girl. Slowly bringing herself, and in turn, her daughter down to the couch to relax, Summer looked into the girl’s lilac eyes, smile fading as they started to well up with tears. “Yeah. That hurt…”

 

The blonde quickly shook her head and smiled, placing dozens of kisses on her mother’s face and purposefully avoiding her lips. “No! No no… I’ve used toys before, but just didn’t expect you to be so… forceful.” After she spoke, the girl started to slowly bounce herself atop her mother’s cock, making sure to not harm herself of Summer as she moved her hips. After a few moments, she felt the older woman’s hands navigate themselves up to her breasts and start squeezing them, causing soft moans to slip from the birthday girl’s mouth. Yang started moving faster and faster as she grew more and more used to being filled with a cock that belonged to her mother, actually enjoying the taboo the two were committing.   
  
“You’re definitely a virgin, dear!~” Summer moaned out into the room as she leaned her head back against the couch, just sort of giving in to the pleasure that her daughter was giving her. “The way your snatch wraps around my cock like the thing is your own personal treasure. We’re gonna have to do this more than just once today, Yang. I hope you know that!~” She listened to the whines leaving the young woman for just a moment longer before rolling her eyes and pulling her into a passionate kiss, capturing both her lips and her attention in one fell swoop. However, the way her daughter moaned with pure ecstasy into her mouth sent shivers along her spine and caused her to feel her climax rushing up even faster than before.

 

On the other hand, Yang could feel her climax about to boil over any second now and she had only just begun riding her mother. “Either your dick is too amazing, or it’s been that long since I’ve let myself cum.~ Either way, please let us do this again tonight and tomorrow, and maybe every day!~” The poor girl pleaded with the older woman, moaning into her ear as she felt Summer latch her lip around her nipples and gently biting them.

 

“Every day, baby!~” The older woman screamed the last word in pure ecstasy, her daughter’s moans just too much for her to hold back cumming. Biting a bit harder on the blonde’s nipples, Summer let loose inside of her, spraying her seed into Yang’s womb without remorse. As the moan erupted from her throat, she couldn’t help but smile as she felt the birthday girl do the same thing as her cunt quivered and clenched around her shaft as if to earn just a bit more cum that the last spurt.

 

Grabbing hard on her mother’s shoulders as she felt the hot, sticky load fill her insides, Yang couldn’t hold back her hips from continuing to bounce and milk out as much cum as she was able to. Once she felt the older woman finally stop shooting cum directly into her womb, she began to pant, tired but still full of adrenaline and excitement from what just happened. Though, that didn’t stop her from slowly and gently grinding her hips against her mother’s to help them both ride out the last bits of their orgasms. “So, Mom…?” She started, not too spent for the moment to look at her.   
  
“Yes, dear? Something you wanna say?” Summer teased, placing gentle and loving kisses on Yang’s neck.   
  
“You know I’m no longer on birth control, right?”


End file.
